1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to turf anchors for securing various objects to the ground. More particularly, the present invention relates to a turf anchor for use with a mailbox or the like. Specifically, the present invention relates to a turf anchor which utilizes at least three spikes which are inserted into the ground to provide substantial stability to a post, mailbox, and so forth.
2. Background Information
Although there are a variety of anchoring systems for anchoring a mailbox or above-ground posts to the ground, the installation of some of these systems may be cumbersome and rather time consuming. In addition, many posts are made of wood or treated wood which ultimately rots away so as to require relatively frequent replacements. Other systems utilize one or two spikes which are forced into the ground but which will not provide suitable stability for a mailbox or post mounted items which require greater stability. The present invention addresses these and other concerns in the art.